


Clean-up In Dressing Room 3

by noivenevermetyou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, I just really love the switching power dynamics in this pairing, I'm sorry for all the workers that have had to deal with this, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Suoh is way too sexy in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noivenevermetyou/pseuds/noivenevermetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata goes shopping for a new coat and gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean-up In Dressing Room 3

Munakata was trying, he really was, he had 2 fingers deep inside himself and was furiously rubbing his cock but the release just wasn't coming for some reason. Munakata would never admit that for the past few months he hasn't needed to masturbate, because of a certain someone constantly showing up exactly when he needed to... *ahem* blow off some steam. Munakata released his cock and took his fingers out of himself, not even whining at the loss. He huffed and decided that he couldn't just sit here upset at the fact, so he decided maybe he should finally go shopping for that new coat he needed to replace after their last, *ahem* fight. So with one last childish huff, he got up and starting getting ready to leave for the store.

Munakata was never expecting to run into anybody while clothing shopping. His last coat had a long rip in the side because of a specific barbarian that had to... attack on his day off. The same barbarian that he was currently making eye contact with. Seriously did he have to be in the exact same clothing shop what are the chances? Just great! Suoh had this smirk that just spelled trouble for some reason, a twinkle in his usually sleep ridden eyes. But Suoh kept moving past Munakata not even brushing past him. Well whatever it probably better he's leaving. Munakata was no mood for fighting today.

As Munakata was searching for the coats he got the feeling that someone was encroaching into his personal space. Then he felt the breath, way to close on the back of his neck. "If your going to get so close you should probably announce yourself." Munakata stated. Munakata felt more then he heard the exhalation of breath, almost a chuckle from Suoh "Tsk cause you always do that, when your in everyone's face all the time." Munakata didn't think he did that...did he?

Munakata shook his head and asked the question that he already sorta knew the answer to, "What do you want Suoh?" Munakata could hear his smirk, then Suoh got even closer and leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "I want you obviously." Then brushed his hand across Munakata's ass in a very non accidental way.

Munakata yelped indignantly and took a step forward and turned to face Suoh.

"So why would I care about that Suoh? I don't want you touching me" Suohs eyes lit up a bit when he said "That's not what you were saying last weekend Munakata, as I was pounding into you right on your desk. You were trying so hard not to scream for more."

"I WAS NOT!" Munakata whisper shouted. Souh smirks and and leans closer, lust in his eyes, "Wanna bet I can have you begging me for more Munakata?" Munakata's pride was pissed off but he had to stay under control this is what Suoh wanted. Souh leaned back and saw the internal debate happening in Munakata's mind so he decided to sweeten the deal, "if I'm wrong and your not begging then I'll keep HOMRA quiet for an entire week."

Munakata had to stop himself from automatically saying yes, he needed to hold out. Suoh bit his lip and locked eyes with Munakata and said, "and I'll let you take me next time."

Munakata found himself nodding while trying to control the twitch his cock gave in his pants... that traitor. Suoh smiled and took Munakata's hand and led him into the dressing room and locked the door. Suoh was on Munakata before he could even realize that they were still in public.

Suoh slams his lips against Munakata's in an urgency he had never seen in him and his tongue automatically pried his lips open and delved into Munakata's mouth like it belonged there, and at this point it probably did.

He takes his mouth roughly. Suoh kisses like he want to devour Munakata. With one hand, he roams Munakata's body with touches, grabs and sliding fingers like a starved man about to eat. Nothing is out of bounds and he cant make up his mind what to try first.

Suoh's knees move in between Munakata's thighs, pushing them further apart. Suoh moves his hips forward until his hard cock rubs agaist Munakaka's and Munakata makes a noise in the back of his throat, one of need, the raw pleasure it created is enough to have both of them heaving.

"Wow Munakata you're really into this aren't you?" Suoh manages to get out in between kisses.

"Well, whatever," Munakata grumbled, his eyes darting back and forth beneath its long lashes as he struggled to look anywhere except at the barbarian encroaching on his personal space. "Don't you think holding onto me like this is presumptuous in itself?"

"You don't seem to be fighting to get away," Suoh pointed out, not bothering to hide the amusement in his tone this time. "A casual observer would think you were enjoying it."

"I don't know why you feel that need to make such a idiotic remark, oh but wait, those are the only insults you can come up with, isn't that right Suoh?"

Suoh lurches forward to smash his lips to Munakatas again, just to get him to shut up. He turns Munakata around to face the mirror on the wall. "You see yourself right Munakata? Look at you wriggling back on me like a bitch in heat. You want my cock so far up your ass that you wont be able to walk right for a week."

Munakata whines deep in his throat and closes his eyes. Suoh leans in to whisper in Munakata's ear "Do you want to hear exactly what I think about doing to you constantly Munakata?" Munakata scrunches his eyebrows together and clenches his teeth. Suoh takes that as a hard yes.

"I want to suck and bite those pink nipples, lick the sweat from your throat as I pin you down and thrust my lubed fingers in and out of your hot, tight hole until you beg me to mount you. And then, I would turn the tables back on you by flatly refusing to give you what you need, choosing instead to rub my painfully hard cock up and down between your ass cheeks, slipping and sliding over your hole while it would clench to get my cock inside it. Maybe I would spank you, pushing you face down across my thighs, your helpless body struggling like you don't want it as I slap your hot ass raw, your cries becoming moans as you soak my leg in precum as you rock your hips against my leg. Some days all I think about is being inside of you Munakata, whether it be my fingers, my tongue, or my cock. You'd like that wouldn't you? Me eating out your tight little hole until you were thrusting back on my face, you'd probably cum all over yourself without me even needing to touch you. That's just how you are isn't it, my little whore. You'd do anything to have me inside you. I would have no problem laying you out and plunging myself inside your ass and it would suck me in just like it always does, because no matter what you say and how you act, god your ass loves me Munakata."

Munakata's legs are shaking with the effort of staying upright. Suoh reaches around to unbutton Munakata's pants and lets them and his underwear fall into a heap by his ankles and grabs the lube that he keeps in his back pocket for these such occasions.

As he starts to prod at Munakata's hole, Munakata's eyes shoot open and right as he goes to grab Suohs hand to stop its entrance Suoh delves past the ring and he cant keep the surprised look of his face when their eyes meet in the mirror in front of them.

Suoh starts to chuckle "So Munakata have you been missing me today because it seems that you barely need any preparing." Munakata whines in his throat and won't meet Suoh's eyes in the mirror. "Come on" Suoh says "tell me how many fingers you had buried in you before you decided it just wasn't the same without my cock filling you up."

Munakata's head shoots up and Suoh actually laughs this time becasue the look on Munakata's face tells him that's exactly what happened. "Oh my god I'm right aren't I? God Munakata that's so fucking sexy! You can't get off without me can you? Good because you don't need to, because I'll always be here to fill you up in just the right way."

Suohs already got 3 fingers inside Munakata and he's stretched enough. So Suoh goes to enter Munakata and Munakata goes to lean his hands up against the mirror in front of them to keep his balance and just for a little win Munakata decided to play it up a bit, pushing his ass out a bit towards Suoh, wiggling it slightly, saying "Suoh please."

Suoh looks to Munakata's face, with heat in his eyes and enters him in one thrust, groaning as he stills to let Munakata get used to it, then he realizes something and chuckles and when Munakata lifts his head, confusion evident in his face. Suoh just smiles at him and says "please Suoh eh? That sounds like begging to me."

Munakata would've gone cold if it wasn't for the burning cock inside him at the moment, so he just hangs his head again and resigns to the fact he fucked up. Then Suoh, the bastard, leans closer and whispers to him "I'll still let you fuck me later though Reishi"

Munakata's head snaps up at that and he gives a wheeze like he can't breathe correctly and then Suoh is snapping his hips to meet Munakata's ass double time. The slapping of skin on skin was almost hypnotic. Then Suoh angled a little down, hitting the place he knew would make Munakata see stars, and when Munakata's head hit the mirror with a rather loud thump, Suoh knows he's hitting it head on, and he's not holding back.

He's moaning by then, almost crying in the rapture that his pleasure was bringing him. Suoh was grunting as he pulled out halfway before slamming back in. Munakata let out another yelp, and when he turned to his arm to muffle it, Suoh grabbed his arm and pinned it back to the mirror.

"Don't hold back those sounds Reishi, they're my favorite part of fucking you...well that, or seeing if there really was a stick up your ass." Munakata whines, at the joke or the pleasure coursing through him, Suoh didn't know.

Suoh panted, his breathing short as he gripped Munakata's hips hard enough to leave bruises. It was a brutal pace, the way he was fucking into Munakata. Munakata keened when Suoh slowed down again to tease him. “You hear that, Reishi? You moaning for my cock, I wanna hear you beg some more." Suoh purred suggestively, suddenly snapping his hips forward. “You want more of my cock, don’t you?”

“Hnn, yes, I want more, fuck!” Munakata nearly screamed, the dirty talk and sounds of Suohs heavy breathing turning him on even more and making him forget everything that wasn't Suoh fucking into him.

“I need you to fuck me hard Suoh, until I can’t breathe anymore—“ Munakata was getting so close, so when Suoh reached to twist his neck he happily accepted and started devouring Suoh's lips with a hungry growl, and when Suohs other hand reached down and wrapped itself on Munakata's neglected cock, Munakata screamed into Suoh's mouth and bit down on his lip and came all over the mirror; The bite and the clenching around Suohs cock surprised him and then he was cumming deep inside Munakata's ass.

They both collapsed onto the bench inside the dressing room and tried to catch their breath.

About 5 minutes had passed and Munakata's back straightened out so fast he winced, then he spun to face Suoh and punched him hard on the shoulder. "We are in a public dressing room you savage idiot! I have to come to this store!"

"Wow I must have fucked you real good if your just now noticing that" Suoh says chuckling again and again the more indignant Munakata looks. Munakata gets more and more angry as he pulls up his pants and underwear in one go.

Munakata makes a little face when he feels Suoh's cum start to leak out of his ass, but he wants to get back at Suoh for embarrassing him so publicly. So he reached behind him and puts two fingers inside himself and scoops out as much of Suoh's cum as he can, and when he puts his fingers to his mouth he makes eyes contact and starts to suck them clean, moaning around them pushing and pulling them out of his mouth, "mm...Mikoto, ah harder, please." Suoh stopped chuckling and growls he buttons his own pants and grabs Munakata's hand and pulls him as fast as he can out of the store. Munakata tries not to make any eye contact with those poor poor workers. He knows they must have heard him, he hadn't been exactly quiet. But when Munakata asks where Suoh's taking him Suoh just growls and says "I need you inside me." Munakata smiles a little and supposes, just maybe, he can get over his embarrassment while he's deep inside Suoh as revenge... yeah Munakata thinks he can handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously if any workers have ever had this happen in a store that they worked in...I'm so sorry!  
> Thinking of maybe writing the next part just to see Munakata take some control back over Suoh ;p  
> I'm a sucker for switches!  
> I'd love comments on anything!


End file.
